M'gann's Earthly Encounters
by SingOutLoudForever
Summary: M'gann has never seen weather other than -20 and cloudy!  How will she react to Earth's changing weather?  Just a cute 3-4shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I was supposed to write this a while ago, but I gave up. I decided to try again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rain<strong>

M'gann followed her friends outside the mountain. She smiled and took in that fresh air. Thankfully, the mountain was in the countryside, because city air wasn't as clean in her opinion.

Wally, Robin, and Connor carried baseball bats and a bucket of balls (because who knows how many they'd lose break, or catch on fire out of the Earth's atmosphere.) The boys had promised to teach her baseball today.

The sun gleamed and felt warm on her scalp and cheeks. Suddenly, the sky darkened and the golden orb dimmed. She looked up at the sky confused, and then she felt it.

At first, they came one at a time in small, wet drops, but then it picked up pace and the water droplets grew larger.

"What's happening?" She asked her friends.

"It's raining," Aqualad answered.

"'Raining'?"

"Precipitation," Wally answered. "Water that falls in the sky. It's rather common."

"Does it just come from nowhere?" M'gann searched for the source of the falling water.

"No, it comes from the clouds."

"Are they upset?"

Robin chuckled. He felt like he was talking to a kindergartner. "Noooo. You see, the sun evaporates water and turns it into water vapor, or steam, the vapor rises and as the vapor rises, the temperature gets colder. When the temperature gets colder, the vapor condenses starts becoming liquid water again. They form clouds. When the clouds get heavy, the water comes falling back down to Earth."

It starts pouring down raining.

"Thus ruining our baseball day," Wally mutters.

"So, rain is a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily," answered Aqualad. "Water sustains all like. It's good for the plants. It's good for a lot of things."

M'gann giggled and took off her shoes. She began jumped and twirling around in the rain.

"Um, M'gann, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Wally tried to tell her, but she didn't listen. She was having too much fun.

"I love the rain! I LOVE the rain!" She cried.

"I hate the rain," M'gann sniffled and sneezed. She shivered, so Superboy put a towel around her.

"We tried to warn you," Wally sighed and Robin elbowed him in the ribs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Sorry it's short! Please review!<strong>

**Love, J**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry! I was supposed to have this up Friday, but I had no time! Very sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Storms<strong>

A loud rumble reverberated through the mountain. M'gann shrieked and her cookie sheet clattered to the floor.

Her team rushed in. She expected them to ask about the boom, but instead Wally asked, "What happened? Why'd you drop the cookies?" He picked up one of the more fortunate ones, "brushed off" some germs, and chomped away.

"Didn't you hear that big roar from outside?" M'gann asked, a little puzzled.

"Yeah, of course we heard it," Superboy answered sarcastically (He had just learned the concept from Robin, and he never passed up an opportunity to use it.)

"Well, of course _you_ heard it, Mr. Super-Hearing, but yeah we heard it, too," said Wally.

"Aren't you scared?" She asked them.

"I'm not scared of anything," Superboy crossed his arms.

"It's just a storm, M'gann," Kaldur consoled. Superboy rolled his eyes: another new trick he picked up.

"Yeah," Artemis added, "You'll be alright." The clone exited.

"What's a storm?"

Robin rubbed the back of his head. This was a tough-ee. He was never good with earth sciences. "Well, remember the rain and the clouds?"

"Yes."

"Well, the clouds get really dark and it usually starts raining really hard."

"What about the boom?"

"It comes from lightning."

"Lightning?" M'gann grew frightened again.

"Yes. The lightning comes from the electrically charged particles in the cloud. This causes the lightning and thunder is the sound of the lightning."

"What if we get hit?"

"We won't. There are a lot of layers in these mountain walls, and one of them is rubber."

"Oh," The Martian still looked nervous.

"Here, I'll show you a trick," Robin walked over to a window and M'gann followed. He propped his forearms on the window sill and they watched the rain pour down. Lightning dashed across the sky and she let out a little yelp. "Quick! Start counting!"

"One Gotham City, two Gotham City, three Gotham City, four Gotham City, five Gotham City-" The thunder followed after.

"5 seconds, that means that strike was a mile away."

"Wow, where'd you learn that?"

"…My parents taught me…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"It's fine." He muttered and left.

Later that night, M'gann began feeling scared. The lightning had come closer, and now she was terrified.

She looked out the window and the lightning became so bright and loud, it hurt of eyes. It had to be right next to Mount Justice!

M'gann screamed bloody murder and ran out of the room. Blindly, she ran into someone's chest. She didn't care who it was; she collapsed into him in a fit of sobs. He wrapped his arms around her, and after a few minutes, he picked her up and took her back in her room. The teen placed her on her bed, with his arms still around her, and waited for her to calm down.

Before M'gann fell asleep, she said, "Thanks, Superboy."

* * *

><p><strong>I am incompetent! I said Mars was hot but it's cold! I forgot! I was never really good at the solar system.<strong>

**So I'm pretty sure it has snowed in Mars, so I don't think I can do that. Please tell me waht you think about my situation and give me ideas!**

**Love, J**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I regret ot inform you that this story is over. I am too busy to manage three stories. After Ninja for a Day is over, I am writing a new story, and I have learned three stories is a bit too much. This was only supposed to be about three chapters anyway.**

**This story seems to have gotten kinda fluffy...oh well.**

**So, please read and review my other stories. Thanks.**

* * *

><p><strong>Autumn Leaves<strong>

Many months have passed since M'gann had first joined the team, and it began to get cooler outside. Robin told her the seasons were changing. When she asked him what the seasons were, he sighed and told her to Google it.

Later in the week, M'gann asked the group if they could go pick apples because Google told her it was a good time to do so. But when she went outside, the scenery was unfamiliar.

"Robin," she bent down to pick up and examine the brown stemmed object. "Are these leaves?" It crunched in her hand.

"I love how you always ask Robin these questions," Wally muttered, insulted that his intellect wasn't considered good enough for the Martian.

"Yes, they are," Robin answered. He ignored the speedster's comment

"What happened to them?"

Well, Robin didn't want to flat-out tell her they died, so he had another plan. "Hey, if you're so insulted by people neglecting your IQ, why don't you tell her, Wally?"

Wally stuttered. "Duhh, uhh, um, well, M'gann, when it turns autumn, the leaves change color and they break off the trees, and fall to the ground. Eventually, they are decomposed."

"So they…die?"

Oh, M'gann was going to hate him. "…Yeah. They die."

"That's so sad!"

"M'gann, leaves don't have feelings. It'll be okay. It's the circle of life!"

"Naaaaants ingonyama bagithi Baba!" Artemis chimed in.

Wally rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Funny."

"Hey," Robin spoke up, "Here's something fun you can do with the leaves."

"What?" M'gann looked up at the boy.

"First, we need some rakes." After everyone got their rakes, Robin started raking the leaves into a pile. "Just do as I do. Try to make a huge pile!"

Everyone started raking. They raked at raked until almost every leaf was in their 4 foot tall pile.

Kaldur wiped his forehead. "Now what?"

Robin smirked and ran off. He climbed a tree and walked out on a sturdy limb. "HAAA!" The Boy Wonder jumped off the limb and into the pile. The team laughed as his head resurfaced. Robin's hair was ruffled and leaves entangled in his hair.

M'gann smiled. "That looks like fun!"

One by one, each team climbed the tree and jumped in the flamboyant mountain.

"Hey," M'gann paused after their laughing died down. "Where's Superboy?"

Everyone looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. They rustled and riffled, and Aqualad dove into the core of the heap.

"Raaaa!" Superboy sprang up from the leaves and wrapped his arms around M'gann, tackling her.

"Ahhh!" She screamed and giggled.

Aqualad resurfaced. "The Leaf Monster strikes."


End file.
